There Are Differences
by Mischiefer
Summary: Abridge/Summary;They are different, but oh so like. Will this bring them closer? Or further apart? Will love conquer in death? M rated for a reason! Yaoi, LightxL


There Are Differences

A Death Note Fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Death Note, nor the characters…unfortuantly...I would like to own L…mrr ^^**

**Warning; Yaoi/boyxboy, and possible violence in further chapters.**

**Rated; M**

**Abridge; they where different, but oh so alike. Will this bring them closer? Or further apart? Will love conquer in death? M rated for a reason! Yaoi, LightxL ^^**

**Authors note; Im not sure of it's gonna be another chapter, or just this one ^^ Please tell me what you think!  
And I will thank Inger (my friend) who read this and helped me on the way! Thanks so much, sweets! *hugs you too death c : ***

**And sorry if there is any grammatical spelling failures, I am Norwegian ^^**

They had always been trouble together. They didn't fit together. They where different, but oh so alike.

Light Yagami's biggest desire was to control this new world, where he would be the arch. He would be the dominant emperor. He would be the god of this new world.

That was his biggest desire.

But there was something, or someone in his way. L, the great detective.

That bastard ruined his plan.

Light had his palm to his chin, with his elbow to the cold desk beneath him. He sat there and watched the man beside him who he also was chained too.

He watched as the man called L savaged the strawberry cheesecake in front of him. It almost looked like his prey. He would be the dominant lion while the cake was the petty zebra that was caught in his claws.

Light just snorted at the thought. L was no lion, he was far from one. He was more like a… panda, perhaps. Not the cute part of course, Light thought for himself as he tipped his fingers impatiently on his cheeks while he waited for anything to happen.

But that didn't happen. All he did for a very long time was to watch L eat his cake. The funny thing was that L hadn't noticed.

He wasn't really watching L. He was thinking about all that was about to go right…all that was about to go wrong to.

After thinking for a while he actually started looking at L.

He started to watch his rough features, like his pointy nose, his blank lips, his pale skin, the almost black orbs of eyes and the messed raven hair.

He just shook his head silently and mentally cursed himself. 'Why am I observing him at this way? Stupid brain', he thought.

L attacked his cheese cake with lust, ready for another treat. He enjoyed the next as much as the other, since sugar and pastries where his favourite meal. Descent food wasn't a very appealing option for him.

He licked the tips of his silver fork as he felt something almost annoying bore into his skin. He slowly, almost lazily, turned his head to see Light Yagami staring at him. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. 'What is he thinking?' he thought for himself as he took another piece of cake without motioning his head an inch, still looking in slight confuse at the boy.

"Everything all right, Light?" L finally said, placing the work on his bottom lip and sucking of whatever sugary constence that was left on it.

Light quickly snapped out of his thoughts too see the detective look at him with obvious confusion on his face. "Huh…? Oh…yeah…why shouldn't I?" Light said with a faint tone of annoyance in his voice, but L seemed to miss that little detail as he got back to his usual, normal and tired looking state. "You've been staring at me for some time" L stated in his also usual monotone voice, taking another piece of cake on his fork.

Light felt his cheeks burn, and coughed a bit. 'The hell am I blushing for?" he fierily thought for himself, and frowned at the thought.

He looked at L again, but almost jumped when he saw those black orbs of eyes bore into his own hazel ones. He felt his cheeks blush even more, adding a slight tone of crimson on his ears.

"I was thinking." Light said, before he noticed the detective curl his eyebrow questioning, before he corrected himself. "I mean, about the case. I kind of drifted off to…it's late, you know. Don't you ever get tired?" Light question, and looked over at the older man. He had in fact never really seen L sleep. Whenever he went to bed, L sat up. He mentioned that whenever Light seemed to be asleep, he sat on his computer. He may have slept for an hour or so, but he always woke up 5 a.m. straight, which annoyed the hell out of Light sometimes.

L looked at him with his eyebrow almost invisibly raised as he snorted, and got up from his chair. "I don't sleep too much, no." L said, and started walking up the stairs, dragging Light after him because of the goddamn chains.

Light stood beside the bed they shared, and frowned once again of the thought. How silly this whole thing was. He had to be watched 24/7, had to be handcuffed to this…this crazy insomniac, and had really no personal space! He had to get undressed in front of him! It was very uncomfortable, really.

L didn't seem to care very much about it, but although, L didn't seem to find anything disturbing. His monotone face certainly matched up with his monotone voice.

L took out the key to the chains, and took them of for them to undress.

They both started undressing, and Light couldn't help it but to turn his gaze towards the detective as he quickly slid of his white sweater.

Light couldn't help it but to open his mouth in surprise as he saw the pale chest. He was really skinny, to eat so Damnit many cookies and sugary stuff! It almost looked as abs…

Light actually slapped himself for thinking that! He was on the verge to start yelling at himself like som madman, when L turned his gaze towards him with his eyes patched on his. "Are you all right, Light-Kun?" he asked in a softer voice than normal, which made Light once again blush, but tried to hide It by taking his own clothing of, starting with his brown cardigan.

"Of course im all right" he growled in annoyance as L just shook his head softly in almost amusement. That pissed Light off.

"Well, if you find it fun to slap yourself I will not stop you. Just watch out, your cheeks are already very red." L said, and Light's eyes widened.

L had noticed. He was sure he was about to die from embarrassment. "I also get a bit red from the air here. I have told Watari to fix the airing around here, it should be all back to normal soon." L said, and looking at Light who was noticeably uncomfortable.

Light let out an almost unhearable sight of relief when he heard L say that. 'So he hadn't noticed? That's good...' Light thought, and unbuttoned his shirt and very quickly changed to a pyjama top.

L did the same, but he had an exact copy of his usual white sweater just in an even baggier version so it looked more like a pyjama. 'Did he ever wear something different?' Light thought, and looked at him.

Light was about to change his boxers when he was stopped by a pair of eyes on his body. He grew uncomfortable with this quickly, and looked over to find L's eyes on him.  
"Could you turn away, please? Im gonna change these." Light said in annoyance.

L just looked at him, with no intention to look away it seemed. "Why?" he said without any signs of embarrassment, arousal or emotions at all. That annoyed Light to the edges.

Light was that close to punch this man right in the face, but still… he didn't want to hurt him now. He mentally cursed himself for that too.

'It's not the time', and 'I'll get caught' was Light's excuses for his earlier thought, since he didn't want to admit it too himself that he just didn't want too.

He still wanted too punch him thought. It would be a relief to punch him.

He was thinking over the situation as he felt something cold and slim on the edges of his boxer. He jumped at the feeling, and snapped out of his thoughts to see that L has kneeled beside him and was tugging on his boxers with his slim and indeed cold fingers.

Light's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the detective. "What in god's name are you doing?!" he yelled out, and L looked up at him with those big, black orbs. "It seemed as Light-Kun hesitated with changing, so I thought I would help Light-Kun." He said in an innocent and almost absent voice as he tried to pull Light's boxers down, but Light held them up while blushing rapidly.

"I'll do it myself, thank you." Light said quickly as he tried to push L away, but he didn't seem to let go. Before L could react, Light stretched out his arm and punched the older detective in the middle of his pale face, making him fall back towards the bed.

L felt the pain of Light's sudden movement burn on his face while he groaned as he took his palm under his nose in case of any blood.

Light looked as the detective winched in slight pain, and felt he couldn't help it anymore.

He crawled up on the detective currently under him, and looked at him with anger in his eyes. L tried to push Light off of him, but Light straddled L's arms over his head, making the insomniac powerless.

L felt his eyes grew wider (if possible) by these movements. What was Light trying to do? Freak him out? Was he going to punch him once more?  
L shut his eyes together and waiting for eventual pain. He knew it was gonna come. He had seen fierily anger in Light's eyes, and knew the consequences.

Had he really gone too far with the boxers? He was just trying to help him out, as friends do.

He frowned his eyebrows questing when he didn't feel any pain, when suddenly...

He felt something warm on his lips. He quickly opened his eyes to see Light just over him, kissing him.

L's eyes widened by the sudden shock, and was about to pull Light off him and scowl as he felt warm fingers under his pyjama top, trailing over his chest.

He felt shivers down his spine, as Light touched his chest while brushing their lips softly together.

Light have no idea how he came to the conclusion to kiss him (if he ever thought over it), but when he did… he didn't feel wrong over it. It was like it was totally natural to kiss the raven under him.

His free hand started to cup L's face as the older man didn't seem too push away.

Light then parted his lips too deepen the kiss, and waiting for L too agreed with it by waiting for his approval to go any further.

L felt Light's lips part in a gesture to snog him, which made him feel slightly uneasy, but still very confident over this. He softly parted his own lips and gratitude Light with his permission.

They then started to make out there, on the bed with Light on top of L.  
Light then started to yank L's pajamatop off him, successfully. He started leaving small kisses down L's neck. L moaned softly when Light kissed the spot between his neck and his collarbone, which Light figured was his soft spot. He started to kiss and suck at the spot more fierily as he wanted to hear more of those beautiful moans escape his 'lover' mouth.

When Light did kiss him like that on the spot, L moaned indeed. He lost all way of right and wrong, and leaned into the moment as he shut his eyes together at the pleasure of Light's fair touch.

Light continued further down as he had left marks on the spot he had to remember if this ever happened again.

He kissed the bare and pale chest underneath him as he heard faint moans escaping L's mouth. This just made Light even more confident, and he growled softly in arousal as he started to nib L's nipple softly with his teeth.

L almost lost it when he felt Light's cold teeth too his now erect nipple, and grasped after air in one quick movement while flinging his eyes open. He looked down too see only auburn hair. His hair. Lights.

He almost felt his cheeks burn when he thought of this. He just felt like he wanted too live with this touch for forever. Too be his.

His thoughts where disturbed when Light stopped nibbling, and seemed to grasp for air silently himself.

L took the opportunity, and took his hand up to lift Light's chin softly, forcing them too look at each other. Light's beautiful hazel eyes burnt into L's black ones, and L felt another shiver go down his spine just by his look.

He then lifted himself up supported by his elbow, and brushed his lips on the younger's lightly, wishing to taste more of this perfect creature over him.

They then shared another passionate kiss, before L started to unbutton Light's pyjama top. He struggled a bit with the buttons since he was shaking from both being slightly insecure and his arousal.

Light removed his lovers hand with so much confidence it startled L. "I can handle this one, love." Light whispered huskily, and yanked it off in one swift move and it was tossed on the floor.

L took a moment to just stare in awe at Light's toned chest for a moment, and biting his lip at the sight. He was unspeakably perfect.  
L ran his slim fingers over Light's chest, and seeing him enjoy it, L smiled softly.

He felt so much excitement and love right now it was unbearable. Light once again trailed kisses down on L's torso, nibbling at his bellybutton when L felt himself growing awkwardly hard.

Since Light was straddled on L's lap, he couldn't miss the hardening member beneath him. He caught the raven's eyes with a slight grin on his face.

L just looked away awkwardly. Light chuckled softly at the response, and started to tug with L's nipples once more, but with his fingers now, as he started rocking their groins together in a slow and seductively rhythm.

L lost all senses with that move. He moaned, and got a good grip on the sheds as Light started to rock faster.

Light's grin got wider as he looked at the man beneath him, and felt even more arousal when he saw him like this. The genius L was all his now. He wasn't even thinking about his death at the moment. All he wanted now was to hear more of those sweet and begging moans.

"L-Light…" L grasped out, in a whispering tone. His voice was so shaky and needy Light got warm. He couldn't hold it for too long now, he needed too see him in greatest pleasure.

Light pushed him in for another crushing kiss as he silently slid his hand down L's boxer. L felt his eyes wide when he felt Lights warm finger so close too his erection, and started to get frustrated at the lack of touched.

"Get on with it" L growled in a low and almost demanding tone. Light chuckled softly of his voice and did as said.

Light stroke L's hardening member teasingly, and kissing his neck once more.

L grasped out for air by the touch and flew his head back against the sheds, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy.

L softly whispered his lover's name, needing him at the moment. Light felt even more warmth when he heard this, and stroke faster.

"F-faster, Light…" L managed to say between his moans, feeling the blood flying trough his veins as it was a rocket ship flying trough the universe.

Light did once more as told with the grin on his face, and stroke faster.

L's eyes widened when he felt his length getting engulfed by something warm.

Light had taken the length to his mouth and was sucking his lover tenderly. L felt him almost screaming in pleasure by the feeling, and flew his head (if possible) even more down to the pillow.

"Light!" he yelled out, moaning and panting heavily at the pleasure springing through his veins.

Light just continued his pace, but increasing it when he heard L pant he was close. Light couldn't describe the pleasure he was feeling himself.

L felt he was so close to the edge, and as he screamed out Light's name once more he was on and over the edge.

Light looped it all up, and cocked his head up too see a panting and sweaty L beneath him. He felt so warm when he realized he was the reason for the mess he had made of this man.

He looked lovingly at the panting man for a while before he trailed his fingers down his pale chest. L just grunted heavily at the feeling, still a mess after Light's movements.

Light crawled over too him, and kissed L's forehead softly. "Was that acceptable, boss?" Light whispered cheerfully, but still seductive into the detective's ear, who only grunted as response. Light then bit his ear lobe playfully. "I think I love you." Light whispered, and L half opened his eyes at the statement. He looked at Light only too see auburn eyes full of lust and love, and he could help it but to smile at the sight. "I think I love you too" he whispered, as he was getting control of his body again after the mind-blowing orgasm.

Light felt another wave of arousal fly trough his body as he heard L whisper those words. They meant so much, and when they where said in such a truthful tone, he couldn't help it too feel love for this sugar craving madman underneath him.

L felt Light's still hard length to his hips, and started to fiddle with the small bumps of hair on Light's neck as he placed his lips towards his ear. "I want you inside of me" he whispered in a low and seductive voice.

Light growled in lust and knew he needed this himself.

He took three fingers out and L sucked them gently but still very tenderly, and made Light moan. L had a little experience with this after all these years with lollipops.

L then quickly flipped L on his stomach, and very slowly and carefully stuck one finger into his entrance to prepare him.

L winched at the feeling, and frowned as his grip on the sheds tightened. Light felt the tension in his lover's muscles, and bent down towards his ear. "Are you sure about this? It will hurt a bit first." Light whispered softly, with concern for the older man in his voice.

L just nodded quickly. "I'll be fine." He mumbled. Light just nodded, and pressed another finger in, scissoring.

When the third was placed and he thought L was prepared enough, he took them out and flipped him on his back again, and took a good grip around L's hips. He wanted to see his face now. He needed too. In case he hurt him badly. He frowned at the thought.

Light looked at L's face who was anxious. He felt insecure, but his hard member said otherwise. He glanced once more at L's face, studying every feature again as he had done earlier this evening. 'He is a panda…a very cute one.' He thought for himself, as they looked at each other. L's eyes just gave him more confidence, and made him more aroused. He couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to be inside this beautiful tease.

Light positioned himself over L's entrance, and penetrated him. He heard L grasp out in sudden pain, and saw him arching his back even more. Light frowned at the thought that he was hurting him, but he knew he couldn't quit now. "Hush, love…" Light whispered softly too him as he started to move slowly and carefully in and out of the obviously pained man beneath him. "Its gonna get better, I promise". L nodded quickly and bit his trembling lip.

After a few seconds of this, L felt more familiar with it. It started to actually feel pleasurable. He started to calm down more, and pained whimper was replaced with soft moans.

Light was relieved when he heard L moan, and moaned himself as he then started to thrust harder and faster into him.

L felt a wave of pleasure wipe trough his body as Light hit his prostate, and he starting panting again. Light had started panting himself, and quickened his pace.

L placed his legs over Lights shoulders for him to get better access, and he moaned once more as Light hit his prostate over and over again.

Light gripped L's hips even harder when he felt he was near the edge. So was L.

They both cried out each others name and coming over the edge together.

Light pushed out of L, looping up any constance, and the collapsed on his lover's chest. They laid still for moments, just panting and breathing heavily as the pleasure of their orgasms rose trough their bodies

Light finally rolled of him and wrapped his arm around the still panting man beside him. He kissed him gently on his forehead, before moving down too L's soft spot and kissed there. He just heard L growl something like 'enough', even though he knew he sent shivers down his spine.

Light just chuckled softly and placed his mouth towards his lover's ear, his breath tingling on L's neck.

"I love you Ryuuzaki" Light whispered lovingly, and L shifted so they where face too face. L looked at him with pure love and bit his bottom lip softly.

"It's Lawliet" he whispered in a very low voice, and Light couldn't help but too feel awe and trust at that moment. They shared another passionate kiss before they both drifted off too sleep in the warmth of their bodies.

**What little did he know that he had just shared his name with Kira?**

**Oh well… Light was in love with him. Would their love be stronger than Light's desire too is god? Or will L suffer death for his thoughtlessness? **

**We'll see if there is a chapter two ^_^**


End file.
